


Mortal Hero Series Snippets

by ABECrudele



Series: Stories from a Mortal Hero [1]
Category: Mortal Hero: Patron of the Gods
Genre: Angst, Changing Pronouns for Jordan, Divine/Human Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, In the Style of a Dating Sim, Nonbinary Character, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABECrudele/pseuds/ABECrudele
Summary: A compilation of short stories/drabbles/etc shared in the Mortal Hero Series discord Server.





	1. Bracelet

“I know it’s not as fancy as your other jewelry and stuff but I hope you like it,” Jordan says as he slips the handmade bracelet onto his godly patron’s wrist. 

Hemera brings the trinket closer and eyes every bit of detail on it. Afterward, she gives Jordan a soft smile. 

She leans towards him and gives a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It is perfect, my sunrise."


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discussed something about a Dating Game and this happened.

Jordan turns to face you and flashes a bright smile. “What’s up?” They ask.

[You give: A Handmade Scarf]

Jordan looks at the scarf and handles it with so much care. They gently wrap the scarf around their neck, nuzzling against the soft fabric.

They face you with a smile is brighter than ever. “Thank you very much, (name). I will make sure that this will be cherished forever.”

[Your relationship with Jordan significantly increased.]


	3. Aphilophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is tired of all this.

He wishes that he could hate his brother. 

He wishes that he could treat him with so much scorn;

that his sneer was enough to make the other stop

that he could ignore him whenever he presses to be noticed.

He wishes that he could hate his brother.

He wishes that he could finally be free from him,

be free of his tolerance,

of his senseless words of love.

of his empty acts of compassion.

He wishes that he could hate his brother.

Because...

He is tired of wishing for his brother to love him.


End file.
